Crazy affection
by RustyCage500
Summary: Add want to know more about his feelings.
1. Unhappy genius

I hope you all will enjoy this fanfiction, unlike my other stories I won't rush to the intercourse and I will try to write it at least after one year of they relationship.

**Appearances: **

**Elsword - RS Age: 18  
**

**Aisha - VP Age: 20  
**

**Rena - GA Age: ?  
**

**Raven - BM Age: 29  
**

**Eve - CN Age: ?  
**

**Chung - DC Age: 18  
**

**Ara - YR Age: 22  
**

**Elesis - GM Age: 21  
**

**Add - M Age: 21  
**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It were two years already, after El Search Party defended Elios continent from demon invasion they all settled down in a mansion near Ruben, it was summer and everyone were preparing for the Solace festival, some certain white haired genius was studying nasod technology in his room, he looked up from his book hearing a loud knock on his doors, "Are you here Add, dinner is ready." He know who it was, during they adventure he always have to save her when she was having trouble with her opponents, "Yes I'm here Ara, I will be there in a minute." He was slowly getting up when his doors opened slowly, Ara walked inside blushing slightly, her outfit made her look like some succubus and goddess at the same time, this feeling was irritating him greatly.

He was a genius yet he couldn't understand this feeling, he couldn't look her in the eyes even when they were with everyone else, he felt like one look into her eyes could make his live a bottomless pit of despair, she slowly moved closer to him making him back away, "W-what are you d-d-doing Ara, y-you're somehow scary r-right now." He stuttered and back away even more but his back meet wall, she walk up to him and placed her hands on his chest, "Are you angry at me Add, is that because you always have to help me?" he could feel his heart stopping a little, it's true that she needed help in nearly everything but he would never be angry about something like this, he even began to like helping her.

"Of course not, why would I be angry about something trivial like that." He saw her usual smile returning to her face, "Sorry about that Add, it's just that you're never looking into my eyes." He was trying to walk out to the dining hall but she stopped him by catching his wrist, "Wait Add, I want to ask you if you have any plans for the festival." He blushed a little and averted his face from her, "Nothing much, I planned on studying some nasod codes." After he said that he could hear her pouting, "You're always studying Add, you're already very smart so why you need even more knowledge." He sighed at her comment, "Listen Ara, I can talk to you right now because of my knowledge about nasods, and you should also notice that thanks to the nasods I build humanity have even more strength to defend themselves."

She grabbed her chin and look at him, it's true that his knowledge is helping everyone, he even told her about how he was trapped inside some ancient library, "You're right Add, it's just that you're always sitting here with your books, I just want to spend some time with you." He could feel his face heating up, he only managed to nod before walking downstairs to the dining hall, when he and Ara get there everyone were already present and Rena was serving food to everyone, when he sat down they were staring at him slightly shocked, it was unlike him to eat with everyone, he's usually eat when everyone else are sleeping, Rena looked at him then at Ara and smirked lightly, Rena could feel that something was between this two and she wanted them to be together.

Add P.O.V

I can't remember when I eat with everyone last time, I trusted them and they trusted me back, I would usually wait for everyone to fall asleep before walking to the kitchen, but knowing Ara she would certainly be disappointed by that, maybe I'm just grateful to her because she helped me with my insanity, "Why are you not eating Add, maybe you didn't feel too well?" I quickly shake my head, "Don't worry Rena, I was just thinking." I started to eat but from the corner of my eye I could see that Rena was smirking, I instantly felt shiver running down my spine, after we eat everyone were talking about festival, I decided to go to my room and continue with reading, I quickly went upstairs and entered my room, just when I was about to sit on my bed I heard silent knock, I sighed heavily before answering, "It's open."

Doors slowly opened revealing Rena, she entered and closed the doors behind her, "I must talk to you about something Add." Her expression turned into a serious one and I know that it must be something very important, "Speak." She take a deep breath and ask something that made my heart stop, "Do you love Ara?" I was shocked, Camilla once said what love feels like but I never thought that I love Ara, but as I think about it right now it might be true, "I don't know, maybe you're right but it's new to me and even if it's true I don't think I would ever tell her, she's most likely afraid of me because of that incident with nasod king, back then because of my obsession about nasod codes I nearly killed her when she was trying to stop me." I closed my eyes and tears slowly rolled down my cheeks, I started to sob, "I was so afraid back then, I saw her lying in her own blood, she would die if you didn't heal her, if she would die back then I would surely kill myself, I just can't think about my life without her."

I'm finally honest with myself, I wanted to talk about this with someone else for so long, if I think about it some more I probably have some kind of affection toward her from our first meeting, she was always so cheerful and full of live, she is totally opposite of me, I'm just a freak who would most likely cut his bounds with everyone just to study, she hugged me slightly allowing my head to rest on her shoulder, she rubbed circles on my back while I still sobbed heavily, then she pulled my away and smiled, "You should go with her to a Solace festival, it might be your chance." After patting my head she stand up and walked out leaving my all alone with my thoughts, after a while I smiled and walk outside the mansion for a walk, when I was outside the mansion I turned toward the forest, after few minutes of walking I saw few bandits harassing small girl, I quickly dashed toward them, "**Dynamo Configuration – Pylon!**"

I dashed from one bandit to another placing electric orbs on their backs, when I placed last one I quickly grabbed this girl and jumped few meters up, I snapped my fingers and instantly electric current shocked all bandits, after few seconds they fall to the ground and orbs disappeared in a flash, when I landed I finally take a look at this girl, my eyes widen seeing her face, "Echo?!" she nodded her head and jumped from my arms, "What are you doing here, shouldn't Elsword guard you when you go searching for ingredients?" she looked at me confused, "From when you're so caring Add, last time we've meet you wanted to kill me when I said that you have to prove yourself worthy of my help." I sighed and shake my head, It's true that I was pissed off back then but it was still before that nasod king incident.

"Listen Echo, I would like to apologize to you for that, I'm sorry." I bowed slightly to her, when I looked up I saw shock written on her face, I was trying to said something when I heard someone laughing, when I turned around I saw some very tall and muscular men wearing a black armor, his helmet was eagle shaped, I would never forget that sword, "Banthus you worthless shit, how did you managed to survive." I heard him growling loudly and he slashed at my chest, I quickly grabbed Echo and jumped back, "**Install- Shooting Chaser!**" I created four Dynamo Drones and they fired rods of energy directly at Banthus, they hit him but he didn't take any damage, then I noticed something in his chest plate, "Dark…El shard."

Banthus spin around and deliver a quick slash at my shoulder which cut through my skin, I groaned in pain as blood spill from my wound, I fall on my knee but managed to turn toward Echo, "Please Echo, tell the others about that, hurry up!" Echo started to run away but one of bandits blocked her way, I send three of my dynamos at him and stabbed him through his chest, when the bandit fall to the ground Echo started to run again, when she was out of sight I stand up and turned toward Banthus, "I will try to end that as fast as I can, I hope Ara won't see this."

Ara P.O.V

I was sitting on a bench outside the mansion, Chung is training not too far away, after a while I heard someone screaming, when I looked to the right I saw Echo running toward us, she was panting heavily and sweat was covering her body, "Ara, Chung, please help Add, Banthus returned and Add can't defeat him!" My heart nearly stopped at her words, I know Add is much stronger than me and if he can't beat Banthus then she can finally pay back for his kindness, "Chung come here quickly, we must find Add!" I quickly dashed toward forest and Chung followed me, after few minutes we finally saw him but it wasn't the same Add I know, he was like that time when we were fighting nasod king, he was laughing completely drowned in his insanity, I know that he must release all his powers, sixteen dynamos were slashing at Banthus trying to pierce through his armor, after few seconds Banthus raised his sword and dark energy started to fill it.

After it was completely black he slashed at the ground where Add was standing seconds ago, as his sword collided with the ground his impact created giant crater sending many rocks flying upward at amazing speed, some of them slashed Add creating few deep wounds, Banthus jumped and was about to slash Add but Chung take out his guns and rapidly shot at him causing Banthus to rise his sword to block his bullets, I created about sixty energy bullets and throw them at Banthus aiming for his chest, when bullets touch him they exploded throwing him to the ground, I quickly run up to Add taking his limp body into my arms, I shake him gently trying to wake him up but he didn't respond, I can't hold my tears anymore, "Add, please Add wake up, don't leave me please, I need you Add, I-I love you Add, I can't lose you right now, please wake up!"

Chung saw that Banthus was getting up so he dashed to him and put his guns into the hole in his chest plate, he quickly emptied his magazines into him and turn around letting his dead body collapse to the floor, his subordinates scattered everywhere as his leader was dead, he quickly get to my side, "Give him to me Ara, I'm much stronger than you." I nodded and handed Add to him, Chung dashed toward the mansion and I followed him, after we get there Rena immediately began to heal him, Chung get him to his room and lay him on the bed, while Add wounds were healing Chung came up to me, "Do you really love him?" I rise my head and blushed madly, back then I totally forgot about him so I said that I love Add, he smiled and help me to get up, "You don't need to worry Ara, me and Rena won't tell the others."

I nodded and returned his smile, Rena finished her treatment and walk up to me, "I talked with Add after dinner, he admit that he loves you Ara, he's just afraid because that incident at Altera, he have changed back there, you're the reason why his insanity is gone." I touched my chest, there's still huge scar left by his dynamo but I don't hate him because of that, the only person which I hate is me, I was too weak to stop him when nasod king begin to erase all data he held, I was simple too weak to calm him down, I walked to his bed and crouched beside him, I want to hear his confession, I turned my head toward Rena, "You two can go now, I will stay with him." They smiled and walked out, after few minutes I fall asleep.

Add P.O.V

I slowly began to wake up, when I rise my back I felt pain jolting through my body, I yelled in agony but someone pushed me back onto the bed, when I looked at my side I saw Ara looking at me with worry, I tried to said something but she stopped me, "Don't say anything Add, you were heavily injured so you should just rest for a while, if you're hungry I can get you something." I tried to said something but I heard my stomach growling, my face heat up in embarrassment and I only nodded, Ara quickly get up from the floor and walked out, I tried to sit up but this pain wouldn't allow me to do so, I waited for her to return with something to eat, after few minutes she walked in with a bowl of hot soup, "Rena was out for a while so I made something for quick."

I inhaled the scent of her soup, I could already say that it's very good, she placed bowl on my desk then helped me to sit up straight, she walked over to my desk and take the bowl into her hands, I watched as she nearly yelped from the heat of her soup, not bearing this sight anymore I send few dynamos to help her, not caring about my protest she began to feed me, I saw that not only me is uncomfortable with this situation, "Ara, do you want to go with me to a Solace festival?" she looked at me in disbelieve, after few whiles she smiled and nodded, "It would be my pleasure." Few minutes later I emptied entire bowl and Ara left, "What a troublesome girl." I smirked to myself, I decided that I will confess to her at Solace festival night.


	2. Incoming festival

**Appearances: **

**Elsword - RS Age: 18  
**

**Aisha - VP Age: 20  
**

**Rena - GA Age: ?  
**

**Raven - BM Age: 29  
**

**Eve - CN Age: ?  
**

**Chung - DC Age: 18  
**

**Ara - YR Age: 22  
**

**Elesis - GM Age: 21  
**

**Add - M Age: 21**

* * *

Add P.O.V

It's one week before Solace festival, after my fight with Banthus I began to spend more time with others, now me, Chung and Raven walked down the streets of Hamel, we were walking in silence before Raven finally said, "You don't need to be so tense Add, Rena already told me about your feelings." I nearly tripped on my feet when he said that, I mentally cursed at Rena for her carelessness, it was already bad when Chung and Rena known but now it's also Raven, I stopped and looked at him in shock, Chung patted my shoulder catching my attention, "It's okay Add, Raven won't tell a soul about this."

I calmed down a little and went forward, Chung quickly run up to me, "Wait Add, you wanted my help with present for Ara so I'm here, it's not my fault that Rena told him everything." I sighed and turned toward him, "Sorry Chung, I just don't want anyone more to know, I will talk to Rena when we get back, as for now let's go to Lucy, if she can't help me then no one can." After few minutes of walking we saw Lucy trading with someone, when we get closer she looked at us and smiled, "Welcome everyone, we didn't saw each other for so long, how can I help you?"

Chung pushed me lightly forcing me to step forward, I looked at her and blushed, "I-I need a present…for Ara." Her eyes widen and she tried to said something but she couldn't, after two minutes she finally calmed down and looked at me, "I will find something." I quickly looked around and turned toward her, "Just please don't tell anybody about that, I want to confess to her at Solace festival." She nodded and bite her lips trying to think about something, after few seconds she snapped her fingers, "Did any of you hear about Master's Corolla?"

I shake my head and looked at Chung and Raven, Chung also shake his head but Raven averted his gaze from us, his reaction picked my interest, "Raven, you're hiding something from us didn't you?" he began to walk away but I grabbed his wrist, "Why you're running away Raven?" he sighed and looked at me, "I found Master's Corolla inside Underground garden few days ago, I decided to keep it a secret because all girls in mansion would want that, but if you want I will give it to you."

I wanted to said something but Lucy interrupted me, "Ara would surely be happy about something so beautiful like that." I imagined Ara happy face and felt my face heating up, I nodded my hand and Raven smiled slightly, "If Lucy is so sure about this then I will give it to you, I leave it at mansion so let's go back, unless you want to do something else."

I began to think about every possibility but none come to my mind, I shake my head and we started to walk toward Black Crow airship that we take over during our visit in Altera, when we take over this ship we recruited some of Wally's soldiers as a crew, after the death of Wally they were just staying in his castle not doing anything so they were more than happy to accept this job, after few hours of flight we were getting closer to our mansion, few seconds later doors opened and one of Wally's guardians walked in, "We began preparations to the landing already, few more minutes and we will land safely."

He stated and immediately after walked out, I looked around the captain room, it was surely good choice to let girls do some changes around the ship, the walls were painted blood red with white wide horizontal stripe running through the middle, at the floor were lying very soft white carpet which covered every part of the floor, ceiling was also white with a silver chandelier hanging from the middle part of it, this room was looking more like living room than office, there's two couches at each side of big wooden table at the middle of the room, there is also big desk with spinning chair for a captain, light is reaching here through the three big sphere-shaped windows behind captain desk.

When I was looking around I also saw long shelf filled with books, I stand up and walked closer to it, one title picked my interest 'Ancient nasods engineering', I opened this book and saw many plans of nasod mechanisms that I could build, I closed the book and looked at Raven, "Raven, can I borrow this book?" he smiled and nodded his head, "Of course, you're part of our group so it's our book, you can have it anytime you want, I used it only one time when I damaged my nasod arm so I don't need it anymore."

I nodded and again sit on the couch, after few minutes of reading we finally landed, I followed Raven to his room, his room is very simple, only bed, wardrobe, desk and chair, he walk to the desk and pick up small box from it, "It's in this box, take it." I take it and bowed before leaving, I instantly walked toward my room, when I get there I opened the box and take out Master's Corolla, I smiled and placed it back into the box which I hide inside my desk, I also placed the book I borrowed from Raven on the top of my desk, few seconds later Ara entered my room, "Add, dinner is ready."I turned toward her, "Ok, let's go." I walked toward dining hall and Ara followed me, when we get there everyone were present except Chung and Elesis, I turned toward Rena, "Rena, where's Chung and Elesis?"

She looked around and noticed they absence, I felt her rage building up, she isn't mad at me when I skip dinner or breakfast because she know that I'm not comfortable with so many people around, but she can't stand when someone else is missing, except someone is on a mission, she get up and headed toward the exit, I quickly followed her and we headed toward the forest, after less than five minutes of walking we get to the river, there we saw Elesis kissing Chung, I couldn't believe that Elesis can do something like that, I walked up to them, "What the hell Elesis, are you shotacon or what?!" she looked up at me and furrowed her brows and Chung hide his face in her breasts.

"It's none of your business, I love Chung and he loves me so it's not a problem, and he's 18 so I'm not shotacon." I finally remembered that Chung is 18, I always forget about that because of how he looks like, I brushed my hand through my hairs, "I'm sorry, so when you two started dating?" she looked at me in disbelieve, "What happened to you Add, you never cared about someone else life before." I tried to reply but Rena interrupted me, "He have changed because of our little Ara." I quickly turned toward Rena, "Don't say anything more, you already told Raven!"

She stepped back at my outburst of anger, I calmed down and apologize to her, "I'm sorry Rena but you should know that I'm not comfortable when too many people know about it." She nodded her head and looked at Elesis, "Let's go you two dinner is ready, and we won't tell anyone but you also have to keep a secret about Add crush." They both nodded and we headed toward the mansion, when we entered everyone looked at us, we sat down and everyone began to eat, I sat beside Ara and by doing so I earned light smirk from Rena.

Elesis was chatting with Chung like always except occasional blush on both of they face but what really catch my interest is Rena and Raven, they talk with each other like newlyweds , I also noticed golden small chains around they necks so I decided to ask them later, "What's wrong Add, you didn't eat anything?" I turned my head to Ara, she's visibly worried about me, I shake my head and began to eat, "Don't worry Ara, I was just thinking." She sighed in relieve and continued to eat her share, I'm still amazed at the amount of care she gave to everyone even if she's the one that need help.

After everyone finish eating I walked up to Rena and Raven, now I can clearly see gold chains one they necks, to my shock I also saw weeding rings on each of chains, I whispered to them, "Why you two didn't tell us that you're married?" they both blushed slightly at my question, Rena stuttered a little but answered, "S-so you n-noticed already, we just d-decided that it w-will be best if we didn't tell anyone, but we p-probably won't hide it more than m-month." I was even more shocked because Rena is always so self-confident but now she's stuttering, "Why you two won't keep it a secret more than month, it's not like you two have to…"

Then something hit me, I have some idea why they can't hide for too long, "Rena…you're pregnant aren't you?" she blushed and nodded her head, everyone believes that human and elf can't have a child but it's only because elf's didn't get along too well with humans, and because half-elf's are extremely rare, "Well, I don't dislike you two so I won't tell anyone, I just don't think everyone would be so calm about it." I walked outside leaving the two alone, I decided to take a walk and think about my plan for Solace festival.

Ara P.O.V

It's only two days before Solace festival, me and Rena are walking around Elder market trying to find perfect dress for me, "Rena, I don't think that I must try too much, you said that Add loves me so I don't need anything." She quickly shake her head, "No Ara, he said that he loves you but it's new to him, I want you to make him totally fall for you to the point that he won't breath unless he's near you." Her idea somehow excited me, just thinking that Add will be at my command was enough to make me blush, "Let's find something quickly." After few minutes of walking I spotted black Chinese dress with gold dragon pattern, Rena also saw it and nodded, "Add would be happy seeing you in that."I blushed slightly and walk to the merchant, "Excuse me, how much that dress costs?"

She was older woman with grey shoulder length hairs, she's wearing long white dress, she looked at me and smiled, "That will be 20,000 ED for that one, but I see that you want to look good for a boy so I will give you small discount, let's see about 15,000 ED." I nodded and take out few golden coins from my sack, "Here, 15,000 ED." Woman take the money and handed dress to me, I bowed before walking back home, when we get there we heard commotion in living room, when we entered there we saw Add fighting with Chung over something, "Get your hands of that Chung, it's my chocolate you have eat yours." They were trying to snatch chocolate from each other hands, "And what if I do that, you should prefers Ara over some chocolate." He blushed madly and stopped moving, "Don't say something like that aloud Chung, what if someone have heard you?"

I quickly hide pulling Rena with me, I blushed madly as I continued to eavesdrop on they conversation, "Say Chung, is it really okay for me to love her, I mean, I nearly killed her, what if something like that will happen again, maybe I shouldn't invite her to the festival." I heard that Chung slapped him, "What the fuck are you saying, you can't let a chance like that get away, if you don't confess to her you will suffer to the end." I take a quick look through the keyhole, I saw Chung handing chocolate to Add, "Here take it, I don't want it anymore." Add take it and headed toward his room, I turned toward Rena, "You can go Rena, if you want something I will be in my room." After that I headed toward my room, when I get there I place my new dress on the couch and lay on my bed, I started to think about his words, I must show him that nothing bad will happen again and that I will love him no matter what, after a while I fall asleep.

Add P.O.V

It's festival day and I'm waiting for Ara outside Elder, Chung wait's beside me for Elesis, "Say Chung, when you and Elesis starts dating?" he looked at me and blushed, "F-for over a y-year, we still didn't tell Elsword about this." After he said that I heard someone familiar, it was this red haired idiot and he was walking with someone, I quickly pulled Chung to a nearby bushes hiding from him, "What the hell man, that hurt." I placed my hand on his mouth silencing him, then we saw who he was walking with, it was Aisha in a short purple dress reaching just before her knees, she was clinging to his arm and few seconds later he kissed her, "What the fuck, I thought that they hate each other."

I nearly shouted as I saw this scene, it was too much for me for a few days, first Chung and Elesis then Rena and Raven and now Elsword and Aisha, "It's indecent." I blushed madly but Chung only chuckled a little, "Don't worry Add, if everything went good you and Ara will soon do the same." I blushed even deeper as I imagined her lips meeting mine, after they walk away we walk out from bushes only to meet Elesis and Ara, she was beautiful, her dress perfectly cling to her body, Chung patted my shoulder and smiled, "We should go now, it will be getting dark soon and I want to watch fireworks." I nodded and turned toward Ara, "Let's go Ara."

I held my hand to her and she accepted it, Chung and Elesis walk toward stalls with sweets so it's only me and Ara, "Say, do you want to do something?" I asked little nervous about this situation, she looked into my eyes and smiled, "Maybe we should eat something." I nodded and we walked toward to stalls, we spend our time on eating and chatting with each other, when fireworks were about to start she grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere, we arrive at the El Lady shrine, Ara pulled me behind it and now I know why, from here we will have very good sight at the fireworks.

I saw Ara turned toward me and blushed, I decided that now is the best moment to do so, "Ara, I have something very important to say." She looked into my eyes and nodded her head, "I love you Ara, I wanted to tell you this for so long but I was just scared that you hate me because I hurt you back then, I just want to say that I re…" She didn't let me finish my sentence, she jumped at me and kissed me taking me off guard, "I also love you Add, and I would never hate you for that, you were just frustrated didn't you."

I nodded my head not finding anything better to do, I hesitated a little but I kissed her but this time I was the one doing the job, after few seconds we stopped kissing and looked each other into the eyes, "I really love you Ara and I will protect you no matter how." She nodded and smiled widely, "I know Add, after all I fall in love with you, even Eun gave me her blessing." We both stand up and watch fireworks in silence holding each other hands.

After fireworks ended we were about to walk away when we hear movement behind the nearby bushes, when we walked closer we saw Elesis and Chung kissing each other, Ara squealed and I just sighed, "You know Chung, somebody except us can easily find you here." I looked at Elesis attire, she's wearing black short skirt, red jacket that show her stomach and black sport bra, "And you Elesis shouldn't have tempt him so much, you're his girlfriend so you shouldn't spoil him too much."

Ara tugged and my sleeve catching my attention, "You know about them didn't you?" when I nodded my head she pouted lightly earning a giggle from Elesis, "I see you two are finally together, me and Chung ask Add to keep it a secret and in exchange we didn't tell anyone that he loves you, it was simple deal." I sighed again and turned toward Elesis, "By the way Elesis, you should know that me and Chung saw your brother kissing Aisha." Immediately after I said that she get up and run toward the stalls while shouting, "I will kill this bitch for corrupting my little brother!" we all laughed for a while but then I remembered one more thing, "You should go after her Chung, I don't want to lose one of party members."

He chuckled and run after Elesis, I turned toward Ara and take out small box from my pocket, "I wanted to give you something Ara." She take the box from my hands and opened it, tears started to fill her eyes, she take out Master's Corolla and I pinned it to her long fringe, I wiped off her tears and smiled, "You look beautiful Ara, I'm very happy that I fall in love with you, let's be together forever Ara, I can't imagine my life without you." She nodded her head and smiled even wider, I hugged her tightly not wanting to let go, "Let's go home, fireworks already ended so it's nothing more we can do here." She pulled away and take my hand, we began to walk toward the mansion.


	3. Darkest day

**Appearances: **

**Elsword - RS Age: 18  
**

**Aisha - VP Age: 20  
**

**Rena - GA Age: ?  
**

**Raven - BM Age: 29  
**

**Eve - CN Age: ?  
**

**Chung - DC Age: 18  
**

**Ara - YR Age: 22  
**

**Elesis - GM Age: 21  
**

**Add - M Age: 21**

* * *

Chung P.O.V

It's already five days after Solace festival, me and Elesis still didn't tell everyone about our relationship, after she found Elsword and Aisha hugging each other she went berserk and nearly destroyed few stands, I only managed to calm her down by making one but important promise to our relationship, it was already night time and I was so lost in thoughts that I nearly didn't heard knocking on my door, "Come in." doors slowly opened revealing Elesis in her nightgown, I nearly got a nosebleed at this sight, it's white V-necked nightgown without sleeves and bottom of her nightgown is reaching to the middle of her thighs, "E-E-Elesis, what are you doing here?!"

She quickly jumped at me and pinned me to my bed, "What are you saying Chung, you promised that we will make family together, don't tell me you laid to me." I couldn't control myself so I grabbed her hips startling her a little, "Of course not Elesis, but shouldn't we tell Elsword about us before we make so serious decision?" she pouted lightly but smiled after few seconds, "I don't care, we should be engaged by now but you always want to tell him."I smiled a little and caressed her cheek, "He's my best friend Elesis, I just feel somewhat guilty about not telling him."

She lay her head on my chest and purred lightly, I began to play with her long hairs, "Say Elesis, are you really alright with someone like me, I mean, you can have any man you want so why you choose someone like me?" she pouted and began to press me even harder onto the bed, I saw her face filled with anger, "Don't say anything like that Chung, I love you and I want to be your wife, I couldn't wish for a more suitable man than you, so you must keep your promise." She kissed me and began to unbuttoning my shirt, "So let's make a baby Chung."

After she undressed me she take off her nightgown revealing her naked body, "E-Elesis, why y-you don't wear your underwear?!" she placed her finger in my lips silencing me, "That would be pointless as I won't need it tonight." She was about to kiss me again but knocking on the wall interrupted her, "Guys, can't you do it tomorrow, I have a mission in the morning." I sighed in relieved and answered, "Sorry Add, good night." I turned toward Elesis, "See, we should let him sleep." She pouted lightly but nodded, "Fine, but I will sleep here." She lay on my side and immediately fall asleep, following her example I also closed my eyes.

Add P.O.V

I wake up much earlier than usual and began to pack few things to my backpack, when I walk out from my room I saw Chung massaging his left arm, he turned to me and wave lightly, "Good morning Add, sorry for last night, I just promised something to Elesis so you really saved me." I smiled weakly and answered, "I heard what you promised, do you really think it's a good idea?" He closed his eyes and bite his lips slightly, after few seconds he finally answered, "I think she will be happy and that's all I need."

We walked downstairs to the dining hall and everyone were already there, "Ara, Eve, Chung, after we eat we should get ready to departure." They nodded and began to eat, after breakfast I waited for them outside the mansion, "What take them so long!" I slowly started to walk away but Ara hugged me from behind, "Calm down Add, they still have some time." I smiled and turned around, I leaned to her face and kissed her, "Sorry Ara, but I won't wait for too long." Just when I finished saying that Chung and Eve came out from mansion, Eve looked at me and bowed slightly, "I'm very sorry Add, Elesis kidnapped this guy to her room for half hour."

I facepalmed and turned toward Chung, "You should fulfill your promise Chung, otherwise she will get impatient." He nodded visibly embarrassed at my comment, we started walking toward Black Crow airship which girls named 'Ventus' after the Master of wind, ship is also painted from black to white, when we get to captain room we sit down, "Say Add, what's this mission about?" Chung asked me visibly confused, "Lento said that there's traces of demons inside underground chapel, he asked us to investigate this."

Ara looked at me slightly shocked, "Are you sure Add, last time we went there you nearly pi…" I quickly covered her mouth with my hands, "Don't talk about this, it's true that I was little scared but it won't be so bad this time." She giggled and grabbed my hand, "Don't worry Add, I will be there for you." I leaned to her and we were about to kiss but one of the crew spoken through the intercom, "What orders captain?"

I get up and walk up to the intercom pressing the button, "To Feita please, inform us when we will be five minutes from destination.", "Roger that." I walk toward the couch and sat beside Ara pulling her closer to me with right hand, she was little startled by this but soon cuddled into my shoulder while purring lightly, Chung giggled slightly while Eve played with her drones, finally she said, "Say Add, do you really get rid of your obsession about nasods codes?"

I looked at her and sighed, she still can't believe that I have changed, "Listen Eve, what happened at the Altera have changed me, so I won't do you any harm anymore."She hesitated a little but smiled seeing how Ara fall asleep on my laps, "I believe you, take good care of her Add, she's my dearest friend and I want the best for her." I was slightly shocked at her comment, two years ago she won't call anyone of us her friend, I smiled and we chatted for few hours.

When one of crew members told us we were getting closer to Feita I wake Ara up, she growled a little and opened her eyes, everyone in mansion already know about our relationship but it's not like she wanted to hide it, day after festival when everyone were eating breakfast she sat on my laps and told everyone that I'm her boyfriend, it was very funny seeing how Aisha squealed loudly at the sudden news and Elsword nearly choked on his food, everyone else already know that it will end like that, even Eve know because Ara immediately after returning home run to her room and told her, when we landed safely we immediately walked toward Lento, when he saw us he waved and walk up to us, "Good to see you Add, Ara, Chung, Eve, I really want you to investigated this, come with me."

We followed him through the spiral stairs and after few minutes of walking we were in front of underground chapel entrance, "It's here, we sealed this doors afraid of demons that mighty hide there." He draw few symbols in the air and doors opened with a loud crack, we walked inside and followed forward, when purple glowing orb fly before my eyes I squealed loudly getting they attention, Ara looked at me very worried "Add, you're still afraid of ghosts didn't you?" I nodded and hide my face in my hands, we continued to walk forward when suddenly we saw a glimpse of something very familiar, "Amethyst, you should be dead!" I felt my blood boiling from anger, he only laughed at my words, "Fool, I'm already dead and therefore I can't die again, you can just seal my soul in some vessel but it won't hold me for too long."

I send one of my dynamos to attack him, it pierces right through his mask and he fall to the ground, I walked closer to him, "That's it, wasn't it too easy?" then I saw dynamo that I send to attack him, it was behaving very strange, I walked up to it and tried to touch it but it pierce me in the chest, I was shocked but I still heard Ara scream, "Add!" then dark energy started to wrap itself around my body, I tried to rip my dynamo from my chest but it was futile, whenever I tried to pull it out it sink deeper into my body, soon dark energy covered my head and my consciousness faded into black.

Ara P.O.V

As dark energy covered his whole body my heart nearly stopped, after few seconds dark energy began to fade and we saw Add standing there, "Add, answer me!" he slowly began to turn toward me and I nearly throw up, his face was full of weird symbols and his eyes turned red, he send few of his dynamos at me and I jumped up but still one of them slashed my leg, I grunted in pain as blood spilled from my wound, I rushed forward and tried to slash him with my spear but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt the person I love, seeing my hesitation he grabbed my throat and picked me into air, "A..dd ple..ase, get a h..old of you..rse..lf, I lo..ve you Add so ple..ase do..n't do that."

I felt as air leaved my lungs and I began to black out but he release his grip letting me fall to the ground, "Ara?" I looked up at his face, I saw tears rolling down his cheeks, "Kill me Ara, I can't control myself anymore!" he quickly grabbed his head and screamed in pain, I quickly get up and slashed through the middle of his chest, blood fly out from the wound and he fall to the ground, I quickly turned toward Chung, "Quickly, we must take him to Allegro." He nodded and picked him up, after we get out from there we saw Lento and Allegro looking at him in shock, Chung lay him on the ground and Allegro looked at him.

Symbols disappeared from his face but he still didn't wake up, Allegro forced some liquid down his throat and his wounds began to heal, "I can't do anything else, it seems like he's contaminated with Dark El, now it's all up to him, in the worst case one of you must…kill him." I could feel blood leaving my face as he said that, I fall onto my knees and Eve quickly tried to pick me up, I looked at his sleeping face and I couldn't believe what he said, I stand up with the help of Eve and turned toward Allegro, "When he will wake up?" he didn't dare to look into my eyes, "We saw soldiers contaminated with Dark El before, they wake up after at least three weeks, but they are nearly always possessed." I began to cry and Eve hugged me letting me cry onto her shoulder, "Don't worry Ara, he has a reason to come back, he would never leave you alone."

Chung take his body and walked toward Ventus, "Eve can you help Ara, we should get back to the mansion." She nodded her head and helped me to walk toward Ventus, when we get inside Chung lay him on the couch and I knelled beside him, after few minutes we began to ascend, "You should rest Ara, we can't do anything right now." I quickly shake my head and hugged Add, after few hours of flight we were near our mansion, nobody said anything through the flight, when we landed Chung wanted to pick him up but I stopped him, "Don't Chung, I can do that myself."

He just let me do what I wanted, after we enter the mansion everyone were in they rooms, I quickly take him to his room and lay him on the bed, after few minutes Eve entered and hugged me from behind, "Are you okay Ara?" I turned to face her, "Do I look like I'm okay, I just heard that somebody I love can get possessed just like my brother and there's small chance that he will return to normal, and you just ask if I'm okay?!" she stepped back and walk toward the exit, "I-I will be waiting outside, if you need something just ask." She closed the door behind her and I began to sob, "Please Add, don't leave me alone."


	4. Returning

**Appearances: **

**Elsword - RS Age: 18  
**

**Aisha - VP Age: 20  
**

**Rena - GA Age: ?  
**

**Raven - BM Age: 29  
**

**Eve - CN Age: ?  
**

**Chung - DC Age: 18  
**

**Ara - YR Age: 22  
**

**Elesis - GM Age: 21  
**

**Add - M Age: 21**

* * *

Chung P.O.V

Add is In coma for one week already, everything in mansion is gloomy without smile of Ara, right now everyone is sitting in the dining hall, everyone except Add and Ara of course, "Chung, you should eat something." I looked up at Elesis, she's worried just like everyone else, "I'm not hungry right now, I will get something for Ara." I stand up and walk into the kitchen, I grabbed one bowl from drawer and poured some mushroom soup into it, I walked toward Add's room and knocked onto his doors, I opened it and saw Ara sitting onto his bed, I walked in and closed doors behind me, "You must eat something Ara, everyone are worried about you."

She get up and take bowl from me, when I looked at her face I saw dark bags under her eyes, "You should also get some sleep, you look like you're about to collapse." She nodded and placed bowl onto his desk, "You can go now Chung, I will watch over him." It was too much for me, I grabbed both of her shoulders and shake her heavily, "Stop this Ara, you can't keep going like that, you will ruin yourself." She punched me straight into the chest sending me flying into the wall, I tried to stand up but she walk over to me and punched me into face causing me to collapse onto the floor, "Get out of here, now!"

I didn't have time to said anything because she grabbed me by collar and throw me out from the room, she slammed doors shut and I stand up, I walked downstairs to everyone, I sit down next to Elesis and take her hand, I whispered to her, "Elesis, we must tell them." She nodded and grabbed my hand even more tightly, "Everyone, please listen to me for a while." Everyone eyes landed on my and I felt something squeezing my lung, "No more secrets, me and Elesis are couple for over a year." I looked at Elsword and watched as his eyes widen, he nearly jumped onto me but he just sighed, "I should have guessed that, take good care of her."

I sighed in relieve and watched as Rena stand up holding raven hand, they both nodded and they take golden chains from they necks, each have golden ring on it, they slipped rings of the chains and slip onto they fingers, "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but me and Raven are married." She placed her hand onto her stomach, "And we will also have a child." Everyone gasped in shock and I watched as Elesis smiled slightly, after a while everyone sat down and continued to eat, atmosphere in this room wasn't as tense as before, after everyone finished eating I walk toward my room, when I was about to enter I heard someone weeping, "I'm sorry." I whispered and entered my room.

Eve P.O.V

I was walking toward my room when suddenly I heard silent weeping, I know that comes from Ara so I decided to visit her, when I entered I gasped in shock, her skin is very pale and from her face I could tell she didn't sleep for over few days, I closed the doors behind me and she looked at me with eyes full of tears, I walked up to her and hugged her tightly, she began to cry heavily, "What can I do Eve, I don't want to lose him, what if he won't wake up?!" I hugged her even tighter, "I told you before, he won't leave you, you should get some rest Ara, you won't have enough strength to watch over him if you don't rest for a while."

She nodded slightly and climb onto the bed next to Add, I smiled and walk out leaving her alone with Add, I walked downstairs toward the exit when I heard doorbell, I opened and saw Aren, "Hi Aren, we didn't heard of you for a while." After we purified him, he return to his normal look but he still kept some of his demonic powers, "Hi Eve, Rena told me about Add so I came, is Ara in his room?" I nodded and he walked toward Add's room, I followed him and he entered inside, he saw sleeping Ara and smiled a little, "She fall asleep not too long ago, she was exhausted so you should let her sleep." He nodded and sat on a chair near Add's desk, "You can go Eve, I will stay here for a while." I nodded and walk out leaving him alone.

Ara P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was already past midnight so I get up, "So you're finally awake Ara." I turned toward the source of this voice and saw my brother, "Aren, what are you doing here?" I asked him weakly and walked up to him, "Listen Ara, there's still chance that he won't get possessed by anything, right now he's probably fighting with demon inside his soul, Eun can probably help him but it's nothing sure." I asked Eun if it's possible, 'There is small hope that it will work, but as he said it's nothing sure, let's try this out, lay beside him and fall asleep, I will do the rest.' I do as she said and fall asleep cuddling into Add.

Add P.O.V

I keep on running through the dark dungeon-like corridors, after that dark energy covered me I wake up in some sort of torture room, then some cloaked thing attacked me forcing me to run away, after few minutes of running forward I decided to enter one of many rooms there, I opened heavy wooden doors to my right and found myself in very old library, I felt like I was here before but I shrugged it off, then I saw very familiar book, "You've got to be kidding."

I looked around seeing every detail of this room and everything was just like that place, I walked further in and saw the same nasod from which I build my first dynamos, I heard some noise so I turned around and saw white fox with nine tails, "What the fuck, how did you get here?!" the fox only sighed and looked into my eyes, "Don't panic Add, I'm here to help you." I heard a voice of woman so I looked around but I didn't saw anyone, "I'm before you fool." I looked back at this fox and weird feeling washed over me, "I think I saw you before, but where it could be."

I looked at her more closely and finally I remembered, "Don't tell me, you're Eun?" she nodded and sighed slightly irritated, "Finally, I can help you get out of here right now but I must take some part of life force from Ara." I narrowed my eyes at her, "And that means?" I have bad feelings about her answer, "Her life will be much shorter than it should be." I felt my blood boiling up in anger, I raised my middle fingers at her, "Then fuck you bitch, I would rather die than let her life be shorter, if you can't help me without hurting her then go away, she is far more important than me!"

Eun smirked at my comments and turned toward the exit, "You must defeat this shadow with a holy weapon, show me your dynamos." I do as she said and soon they began to glow with golden light, "Now you have the power to fight, and by the way, my earlier proposition was a test, you value her life more than yourself and by doing that you have earned my respect, now go and defeat this shadow, she's still waiting for you Add."

Then she disappeared in a flash and I walk out, when I heard footsteps I started to run in opposite direction, after few minutes I walked into something that looked like ancient arena, I quickly turn around just in time to block sharp claws, I brought a kick toward it's chest forcing it backward, "Fool, I was created with the power of queen Karis, you can't kill me!" It once again brought it's claws at me but impact was much stronger than before, I jumped up and send one of my dynamos at him successfully cutting off three from five claws at his right hand, it screamed in pain and it looked at me with its glowing red eyes, "How did you obtain holy powers?!"

I grinned at him and dashed forward, I ordered my dynamos to fly around my right hand at full speed creating a chainsaw, shadow created some kind of shield from the darkness but I easily cut through it, my eyes widen in shock when I saw his claws coming closer to my throat, I bend my head back avoiding deep wounds, he hissed and bring his right hand to hit me but I managed to cut it off, "Gaaaahhhhhhhh!" It screamed in pain and I tried to split it in half but I got punched right into my stomach sending me few meters back, I tried to stand up but I fall onto my knees and coughed blood, "You will pay for it dearly mortal, die!"

I watched as five claws was aimed right at my head, everything around me stopped as every moment of my life flies right in front of my eyes, there were very sad moments but also very happy ones like when I confessed to Ara, I don't want this to end, I still want to see her smile, when its claws were just above my head I used all powers I have left in my body into my final attack, "**Apocalypse!**" flurry of cubes forced its claws far away from my body, "What the hell?!" it stand back up from the floor and looked at me almost terrified, "I can't die here, I must go back to Ara." Cubes started to form a flower like cannon which aimed directly at shadow, cannon started to charge up with holy power, "This will be your end." Beam pierces right through its head annihilating it completely, after it was killed everything light up, I looked around and saw golden doors so I decided to walk through them.

Ara P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw Aren sleeping on a chair, 'Eun, did you help him?', she didn't respond for a while so I decided to go downstairs, when I get there I saw Rena making a breakfast, she looked at me and smiled slightly, "Good morning Ara, sit down while I make scrambled eggs." I nodded weakly and sit down, after few minutes nearly everyone were present, we eat in silence and then I decided to stay for a while, after one hour everyone scattered around the mansion doing what they wanted, I walked toward his room and when I entered tears started to pour down my face, he's sitting at his bed with opened eyes, "Add!"

I quickly jump onto him and hugged him tightly, he smiled and hugged me back, "Hey there beautiful, sorry for the wait." I pulled away from him and slapped him across his face, "Idiot, I was worried about you for over a week, be ready for a punishment for that, and also…I love you Add." I hugged him once more before I saw that his hair tips were black and one of his eyes were red, he probably noticed I was looking because he quickly kissed me, "Don't worry about it Ara, it's a sign that I completely defeated this damn demon taking his powers away." I smiled weakly before frowning at him, "Be sure to apologize for worrying me so much." He smiled and I cuddled into his chest, soon after that I fall asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter and if you do please review.


	5. Returning from the grave

Hello guys and girls, in this chapter I will introduce new character to this group,

**Appearances: **

**Elsword - RS Age: 18  
**

**Aisha - VP Age: 20  
**

**Rena - GA Age: ?  
**

**Raven - BM Age: 29  
**

**Eve - CN Age: ?  
**

**Chung - DC Age: 18  
**

**Ara - YR Age: 22  
**

**Elesis - GM Age: 21  
**

**Add - M Age: 21**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It's 10 December, only two weeks before Christmas, exactly six months ago Add explained everything he saw inside his mind to everyone, from then they began to search for anything related with Karis, they found some clues in Sander but they were still too weak to face the threat that fall upon this world, right now everyone is preparing for Christmas and Add from all people are helping them, Rena send him and Ara to Velder for ingredients needed for decorations, "Hurry up Add, we don't have all day." Nearly everything was covered by snow so she and Add are now wearing matching black coats with fur around collars, end of sleeves and bottom of coats, he reluctantly followed after Ara who seems to be much more joyful about spending time outside in this cold.

"Are you seeing snow for the first time in your life?"He asked her slightly angry, she turned toward him and nodded, "Yes, in my country winter is snowless, and I usually doesn't spend winter in Elios, so it is first time I see snow." She jumped to his side and connected her arm with his, Add blushed slightly at her action but didn't pull away from her, he loved to see her smile and he also loved her carefree nature, "And we're also on a date so I'm even more happy." He sighed in defeat, everyone in Elios probably knows about they relationship because she didn't even try to hide it, for her it doesn't matter if they are in public or alone, she's always hugging and kissing him whenever she feels like doing so.

"Do you always have to be so carefree, we have something to do and after we're done we can go on a date." She pouted a little but then smiled like a demon, Add was terrified by her smile because it always means she have planned something bad for him, he tried to pull away but she hugged him around the waist, "There's no running away Add, today we will take another step in our relationship." She said seductively sending shiver down his spine, he also wanted it but it was too fast for his taste, he already know how stubborn she is and how powerless he feel against her, sighing in defeat he hugged her back and patted her head earning silent purr from her.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I won't be able to hold back." She giggled and let go of him, walking forward she looked through shop windows until she spotted something, Add walked up to her and followed her gaze, his eyes widen when he saw few wedding dresses, he turned toward her and growled slightly, "It's too early for that Ara, you have to wait." She pouted and walked away, he quickly walk up to her and grabbed her hand, when he looked at her face he saw a wide smile, "I know you won't let me go alone, I love you Add." He smiled and they walk through the market street until they find they destination.

Meanwhile at the mansion Raven prepared dinner while Rena was resting on the couch in the living room with Elesis and Aisha at her sides, "How nice, Chung still didn't have sex with me, and he promised me that we will do it few months ago." Elesis pouted and Aisha started to laugh maniacally, "I think Ara will get pregnant much sooner than you!" Elesis growled and nearly jumped onto Aisha but Rena stopped her, "Don't force yourself Elesis, you know how Aisha likes to enrage everyone."

Elesis breathed deeply few times and calmed down, sighing in relieve Rena gently massaged her big stomach, she smiled when she felt her baby kicking, "But Aisha might be right, Ara is behaving like a yandere so she can attack him and forced him into sex, but Add probably won't resist her." She paused for a while then looked at Elesis, "Do you remember how she was acting few months ago when Chloe attacked us in Hamel and defeated us then started to force herself on Add?"

**-Flashback-**

Elesis, Ara and Chung are lying defeated on the floor while Add is still standing but severely wounded, Rena is observing this battle from far away because she's worried about her baby, Add tried tried to attack Chloe but she just dodged everything he throw at her, when Add didn't have any strength to fight Chloe jumped onto him and forced him to the ground, she looked at him from toes to top of his head and inhaled his scent, she licked her lips and traced her hands over his chest, "You're really powerful warrior, you and me will create perfect descendant of my family tree, with me you will drown in pleasure."

After hearing her words Add began to struggle but Chloe was much stronger than him, not pleased with his reaction she leaned down and started to kiss him forcefully, "Let him go!" Chung used every strength left in his body to aim at her but Chloe jump and landed next to him, using her momentum she spin around and kicked Chung into his stomach sending him into a nearby wall, she smiled and turned toward Add, "You have to come with me if you don't want them to die, it's your choice." Add looked at his friends and Ara, he wouldn't let them die but he doesn't have strength to fight, tears started to fall from his eyes and he nodded.

"I get it, I will come with you so don't hurt them." She walked up to him and picked him up by the collar, she smiled and kissed him again, Ara saw everything and her consciousness faded, she stand up and charged at Chloe with enormous speed, Chloe saw incoming attack and throw Add away before leaning back avoiding her spear by millimeters, she smirked thinking that she avoided her attack but Ara stopped suddenly and hit her with blunt side of her spear.

"He's mine and bitch like you would never have him!" Chloe didn't feel anything from her except fury and that scared her like nothing before, she knows that if she didn't run away quickly she would die, she hit a wall behind her leaving huge cracks at it, she looked up and quickly moved her head to the left avoiding a hit from Ara, force from the impact shattered wall into small pieces and Chloe started to run away, she jumped from building to building avoiding spheres of spirit energy send by Ara, when she was out of her range she sighed and looked back at Add.

"Someday you will be mine." She jumped down from the building and disappeared in crowd by wearing a cloak, meanwhile Ara run up to Add and picked him up, when Add looked at her he saw tears rolling down her face, Ara smiled and kissed him on the lips, she doesn't stopped until few minutes passed, "I won't let anyone take you from me, I will love you forever." She kissed him again but after few whiles she stand up and helped him to get up, "We must help the others." She simply stated and walked up to Elesis who was still dizzy from the hit Chloe give her, after everyone were healed they returned to Ruben.

**-Flashback End—**

"Does she was that strong before?" Elesis asked Rena carefully, she shake her head and sighed, "That's the problem, she's only so strong when she want to protect Add, I would never guess she's so overprotective." Few seconds after she said that they heard someone knocking on the front doors, Elesis stand up from the couch and walked to the them, when she opened she saw someone hiding behind a tattered cloak, she wanted to said something but that person fall to the ground, Elesis gasped in shock when she saw a face of that person, it was Chloe and more to that she was heavily wounded.

Elesis quickly picked her up and walked into the living room, "Rena come quickly!" Rena watched in shock as Elesis walked inside with Chloe in her arms, she was just sitting on the couch but when she saw her wounds she immediately get up still begin careful for her child's sake, Elesis lay her on the couch and Rena began to heal her, after few minutes Chloe's wounds were gone and everyone inside the room sighed in relieve, they walked to the dining hall leaving Chloe alone, when they get there they saw Ara and Add entering through the front doors, "We're back." Add stated simply and sat down in his seat.

Ara sat next to him grinning from time to time, soon after everyone else walked in and they began to eat while chatting about random stuffs, Raven saw that something was not right with Rena, "Are you alright?" she turned toward him and smiled weakly, "We have unexpected guest, it's Chloe." After she said that Raven used all his willpower to not stand up and shouted at her, "Are you crazy, we should kicked her out from here."

He said coldly and Rena only shake her head, "We won't do that, she was heavily wounded so I want to hear her story out." Raven just nodded and return to his food, after everyone end eating Rena walked up to Add who was just about to leave, "Can we talk for a while Add?" he turned toward her and nodded slightly, she dragged him into the living room where Elesis, Aisha and Raven were, Add looked around and saw someone sleeping on the couch, when he get closer he clearly saw face of that person, he quickly turned toward the others with eyes full of terror, Rena quickly patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Add, we must know why she was wounded and it's seems like she likes you so you can interrogate her." He hang his head down and sighed, "She rather see me as a semen tank than a person." He silently chuckled at his weak joke, he faced Chloe once more just when she was waking up, after few seconds Chloe was already fully awake so she looked around the room, when she saw Add her face beamed with happiness, "It's you."

She stated happily before jumping at him only to be stopped by a piercing pain in her chest, she landed on the floor and Rena quickly walked up to her and helped her up, "Don't force yourself, you were pretty bad wounded so there's still after effects of that." Chloe nodded and began to speak, "I must ask you for the help, someone named Karis attacked my home village and brainwashed everyone, I tried to fight but you all probably saw how it end up." Chloe began to sob slightly and Add stared at her in disbelieve, after a while he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry we will help you, actually Karis is also our enemy, we heard that she's in Sander but we're still too weak to fight there, we should be ready within less than year." Add stated calmly and Chloe bowed before walking toward the front doors, "And where do you think you're going." Chloe turned around and saw Add who was slightly irritated, "You said that Karis brainwashed everyone in your village, there's no point in returning there so you can stay with us, we can use your help here." Chloe smiled and nodded, she felt warm radiating from her body, this warm soothed her and gave her hope, she walked closer to Add, "Thank you."

She felt her face heating up so she turned away from him, "I will take you to Raven's old room." Elesis grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs, when they reach they destination Elesis pulled her inside and shut the doors behind her, "Better don't come too close to Add, Ara won't let that pass." After she said that Elesis walked out leaving Chloe alone, she walked up to the bed and lay down, "I know that, that's why I won't act right now." She slowly drifted off to sleep, meanwhile in the living room everyone gathered, "So, why did you call us here Rena?" Ara looked slightly irritated because she was taking a shower, Rena sighed and began to explain.

"First I wanted everyone to calm down a little, few hours ago Chloe arrived to our mansion heavily wounded…" after hearing this Ara stand up, "What the hell Rena, she's our enemy, how can you just let her in?!" Ara wanted to run up stairs but Add stop her, "Hear her out Ara." She wanted to complain but Rena continued, "Her village was attacked by Karis, she asked for help and some of us agreed, she will stay with us for a while." Ara nearly shouted in anger but she managed to calm down.

After few minutes Chloe entered to the living room earning few hostile stares, she looked around and saw Ara sitting on Add laps, she began to feel tightening in her chest which only got stronger when Ara cuddled to his chest, Elesis grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front doors, "You should get yourself some clothes you can't just use one outfit." she only nodded in response and they walked toward Elder.

* * *

Please leave reviews and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
